Zero reads Fifty Shades Trilogy
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: What happens when Kaname catches cute Zero reading the Fifty Shades Trilogy. Kaname x Zero


**Looking anywhere but the crouching red eyed girl that was busy looking at the new story **

"**I can't believe you just wrote this" Asuna quipped, horrified**

"**What I thought it was good." Authoress replies lazying on the couch **

"**How dare you taint Zero's innocent mind with the mother of sexy trilogies!" the girl launches herself at author **

"**Well…. I was just so in the zone with Christian Grey that I thought why not?" **

***Choking sounds* **

"**There's nothing wrong with Christian Grey… Just don't destroy Zero's ukeness and let Kaname-sama do it!" Asuna screams like a banshee **

***passes out* **

"**Ugh, this lazy author known as vampiie the loner chick doesn't own vampire knight and the very lovely Fifty Shades Trilogy. Enjoy"**

"_You know Anastasia, it's been a weekend of firsts for me, too," he says quietly_

"_It has?" _

"_I've never slept with anyone, never had sex in my bed, never flown a girl in __**Charlie Tango**__, and never introduced a woman to my mother. What are you doing to me?" His eyes burn, their intensity takes my breath away. _

_The waitress arrives with our glasses of wine, and I immediately take a quick sip. Is he opening up or just making casual conversation? _

"_I've really enjoyed this weekend," I murmur. He narrows his eyes at me again. _

"_Stop biting that lip," he growls "Me, too," he adds. _

"_What's vanilla sex?" I ask if anything to distract myself from the intense, burning, sexy look he's giving me. He laughs._

"_Just straight-forward sex Anastasia: No toys and no add-ons." He shrugs. "You know… well, actually you don't, but that's what it means." _

"_Oh." I thought it was chocolate fudge brownie sex that we had, with a cherry on top. But hey, what do I know?_

"What are you doing?" A very luscious voice booms around the room

The one being questioned is startled out of his reading and accidentally drops the almost dark blue book he was holding, his face was burning a bright red hue courtesy of the said book he just dropped, his silky satin silver hair was disheveled due to his shaking earlier and his beautiful amethyst eyes were looking at the man who just took him out of the fantasy induced world

'**My very own Christian Grey'** his mind tells him

And he's startled that he agrees with his subconscious, Kaname Kuran surely has the very CEO look hands down. Just fucked hair, bedroom eyes, long sexy legs, built like a freaking tree.

He's even more surprised that he was caught off guard by the damn pureblood.

"You haven't answered my question" the brunette inquires tilting his head on the side

"Well as you have seen I've been reading," the silverette replied still blushing a deep red

"Is that so?" the pureblood stated walking over to the ex-human sitting on the red sofa couch and picking up the fallen book and looking at the front cover

"It's not what you think!" Zero shouted when he saw the very panty busting look the handsome prince was currently giving him

"What's not what I think?" Kaname questioned smirking as he held the book in his hand and showing Zero the cover **'Fifty Shades of Grey'** written in bold text with what looks like a silver tie.

The hunter's face flushed a color over the normal red. He was just bored while waiting for Kaname to finish his call. So he went to the pureblood's study/library and busied himself with looking over the bookshelf for something interesting to read

And boy was it interesting! Damn! He never read anything so… so…. Shit! He felt his erection stand up tall with every word the damned Christian Grey utters.

'_But why do I feel that there's something else, something darker with that man,' _he wonders_ 'not to mention that contract… fuck! There's probably a deeper description of that contract'_

The blush is back with a vengeance

While the silverette was busy with his thoughts Kaname was also busy assessing the boy's expression he couldn't believe that Zero had actually picked out that book. Well the cover was so innocent to someone to the likes of Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname mentally calculated that Zero's knowledge of sex was below average just like the girl in the book Ms. Anastasia Steele. So innocent even with the shit load of cards he was forced to deal with at such a young age

'_Great a Flynnism,'_ he snorted _'I'm beginning to sound like the __**good**__ doctor'_

He was forced back to earth when he heard shuffling and saw that the sofa couch was now empty and his hunter was now trying to escape and was halfway to the door

"Tsk tsk tsk," Kaname wagged a long manicured finger at the silverette when he pinned him at the door "I wouldn't want you escaping now do we?"

Zero was knocked out of breath for a second and was once again blushing heavily. Damn vampire speed and strength.

He was almost at the door when the pureblood suddenly flashed behind him and pinned him to the door with that delectable body of his. Hands either side of his head chest against chest; one of Kaname's legs was at the center of his and was lightly applying pressure on his groin

Fuck, his erection was aching now. Christian Grey is hot, but Kaname is burning him.

Shit.

"My, did reading about Christian Grey turn you that on?" Kaname stated starting to lick down the ex-human's throat and palming the hunter's erection through his pants. His other hand came to pin the boy's wrists over his head keeping him his prisoner and pressed his own aching need on the hunter's leg making Zero moan louder

"I'd say I'm quite jealous that the bastard's able to achieve this when I'm supposed to be the only one who owns your pleasure" Zero felt Kaname's sinister smile at his neck before once again feeling the wet tongue on his throat and palm his cock harder

"Ah!" He moaned loudly finding the brunette's quoting the control freak's erotic words: very pleasurable a delicious shiver ran from his spine to his already aching cock

"Well you don't have to be jealous" he said whimpering when he felt the brunette stop his ministrations

"The fact that I find him attractive is because Christian Grey kind of reminds me of you" he admitted blushing "the look, gestures, control freakiness, dominant, mercurial, stalker. Yeah you're both alike in so many ways yet so different at the same time"

"How are we different?" Kaname raised a brow at what the silverette said

"Well, you don't just want me for my body, for a limited period just to throw away at the after math, you haven't forced me into a shit ass contract and you don't have a red room of pain" Zero blushed ignoring the unwelcome pang of disappointment at the last one

He heard a growl and was once again caught guard when he was tossed on Kuran's shoulder and was stock still until the vampire dumped him none too gently on the bed, feeling the silky sheets under him

"It's cute seeing you disappointed that I don't have my very own Red Room of Pain" the brunette smirked seeing the hunter's bewildered expression and flipped him over so that Zero was facing the bed, his ass up high and when he tried to struggle the pureblood just took both his wrists in his one hand

"It's even cuter when you tried to hide that disappointment" He stated putting his free hand in his pocket and took out a dark maroon tie and showing it to the hunter

Cackling evilly when he saw the ex-human's frightened expression

"You planned this" Zero accused him narrowing his lavender eyes once he got over his shock

"The tie… yes I planned that," He cackled once more proceeding to tie the hunter's wrists together "but you're finding of the book was unplanned for but it did surely make things a lot easier"

"Damn bastard" Zero whispered fighting the groan threatening to escape him when he felt the pureblood pull the zipper of his pants and release his weeping cock and the other cock pressing on his ass

"Ne Zero, you'll just have to enjoy my bed for the mean time since I'm still making plans on where to put our very own playroom" he whispered seductively in the ex-human's ear before blowing on eat and lapping up the lobe and earrings

And Zero takes back his words this bastard's not a dominant he's a freaking sadist in other words his one and only beloved bastard

**Okay as you may have noticed I'm the in the moment kind of auth-**

***Shoe hits head" **

"**Ow! Who the hell did that?" Picks up shoe **

"**Damn you, don't quote Christian Grey It doesn't suit you" glares at author**

**Anyway please review and I guess wait for another moment for me to update I'm so sorry for late ones **

**Bye! **


End file.
